Episode 1986 (29th June 1995)
Plot Alan warns Biff that he has 48 hours to remove the caravan from The Woolpack car park. Biff reminds him of the ancient Beckindale Charter quoted by Seth from 1797 which said that any man is entitled to a peaceful tenancy if he spends two consecutive nights on common land. Alan does not accept this and says that he is going to Hotten Library to do some investigations of his own. Britt seems to be in better spirits until Betty walks in and tells her that she should make peace with her father. Zak and Butch are still planning their rat catching business. Zak enrolls Nellie as their smooth talking receptionist. Luke is horrified to find Tina applying for a credit card in his name but says he will think about it. Frank has an appointment with the heart specialist. Kim thinks that having the baby in the house may be too much for him, but Frank disagrees. Nick and Dave help Kathy move into her flat. She is really looking forward to running her own business. Eric and Terry are setting up their antiques auction. Tina arrives and offers to sell Eric a grandfather clock belonging to the McAllisters. He agrees to call round later. Terry tells Eric that Alan has refused to do the catering for Tina and Luke's wedding. He thinks he was silly to refuse. Linda tells Zoe that Danny has been lying to her and she doesn't want to see him again. Zoe tells her that she has a job at Weir Hall that afternoon and she wants Linda to accompany her. Britt is shocked when she answers the door and is confronted by her father. He insists that they talk. Ronnie tells Britt that he is dying and he needs her forgiveness. She becomes emotional and insists that she will never forgive him. Alan walks in and tries to comfort Britt, but she wants to make sure her father has gone forever. The heart specialist has a quiet word with Kim and tells her that Frank has got to slow down and realise that if he carries on the way he is, it is only a matter of time before he has another heart attack and the next one could be fatal. Kim agrees to make him take it easy. Eric values the McAllisters' clock for Tina. He offers £1000, but she forces him up to £1200. She asks him to make out a receipt for only £600. He mentions that he could possibly supply the alcohol for her wedding, but she tells him to talk to Zak about that. Betty fills Viv in on the latest Britt-Terry-Ronnie triangle. She has little sympathy for Britt and feels sorry and worried for Ronnie. Viv thinks that there must be a reason for Britt's behaviour. Linda bumps into Danny at Weir Hall. She tells him in no uncertain terms that she feels used and she never wants to see him again. He does not get a chance to explain. Eric calls up to the Dingles and tells Zak that he is planning a trip to France and he could bring back some cheap booze for the wedding - it would cost about £500. Zak tells him to speak to Luke about the money. Nellie is insistent that Eric stays to finish his cup of tea. Biff is planning another party in the caravan. Britt thanks Alan for helping her out. Amos and Seth have a drink together. Kim is working Frank hard in the stables and insists that the specialist did not say anything to her about Frank having to take things easy. She encourages Frank to take her to bed. Cast Regular cast *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Daniel Weir - Matthew Marsden *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier Guest cast *Ronnie Slater - Ian Thompson *Specialist - Ron Meadows Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes